


I Know That You're Not Used To This (But Will You Let Me Teach You?)

by kycantina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange, did someone say vampire au???, in MY house???, some sorta fluffy h/c thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Iruka rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to be scared of you?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	I Know That You're Not Used To This (But Will You Let Me Teach You?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



Iruka waits for permission before tugging at the corner of Kakashi’s skin (his fingers are shaky for a reason Iruka can’t seem to pin down - it’s not like he  _ hasn’t  _ seen Kakashi’s teeth before). He takes a deep breath, brushing the surface of Kakashi’s cheek before slipping off the rest of the fabric.

Kakashi’s mouth is cold (just like the rest of him), but it takes Iruka a minute to get used to it every time. Kakashi doesn’t miss it when Iruka recoils at the touch, even slightly.

“We don’t have to-” Kakashi pulls back a little too quickly, pressed against the arm of Iruka’s couch. His pale fingers snag on the edge of his mask, nervously toying with the fabric. “I mean, I get it, I wouldn’t either, especially with all of this.” He gestures to his mouth, and Iruka catches a glimpse of fang. He fixates on it for a moment too long; it’s soberingly quiet when Kakashi works up the nerve to speak again. “I’ve eaten, if it makes you feel any better.”

Iruka shakes his head, pieces of hair falling out of his (admittedly messy) ponytail. “No, no no. I want this.” He bites his lip. “I just- can I look? At your fangs.” He can feel a blush crawling up his neck, Iruka shifts, self conscious. 

“ _ Why? _ ” The look Kakashi gives him is halfway between amusement and concern. “I’m serious, ‘Ruka, I can just go home, it’s alright. If you’ve made up your mind about the whole  _ ‘dating a vampire’ _ , I get it, I wouldn’t want to eith-”

“Well, I want to.” Iruka says simply, moving closer. “I want to see all of you, Kakashi, weird teeth included. And I want to keep seeing you, if that’s okay with you.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Kakashi lets the mask drop and Iruka come closer (very close, in fact. Kakashi can  _ feel _ Iruka’s heartbeat, it could be so easy. He doesn’t). “I haven’t flossed.”

Iruka laughs under his breath, carefully studying his boyfriend’s incisors. “I thought they would be bigger.” He says, half to himself. 

“Disappointed?” Kakashi is only half joking. 

“You have other qualities. Besides, it’s cute, matches you. How sharp are they?”

“Not as much as you’d expect. You can touch, if you want.” He slowly repositions, shifting Iruka onto his lap so they’d both be more comfortable.

“Really?” Iruka glances up at him, one eyebrow raised. 

Kakashi shrugs. “I mean, it’s not  _ exactly _ where I thought tonight was going but-”

“Shush, I want to look at your teeth.” Iruka runs a nail along Kakashi’s fang. “Honestly, Kash, it’s kinda cool.”

He scoffs. “Generations of blood, guts, and monster angst and all you have to say is ‘pretty cool’?”

Iruka rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to be scared of you?”

“Not really.” Kakashi murmurs, brushing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 


End file.
